List of Knights
The following is a list of known Knights in Amistha's Order. Star Knights Primary :Taurus Aldebran the Hellfire (horns) Taurus is an old friend of Amistha from before he became the idealist he is today. He grew up with him in Lunaria in the dark lands. He has an odd spiritual connection to Aer Soroval and the Shrouder Usagi. :Aquila Alastair the Medichanic (winged crown) A disparaged shop owner from the ruined town of Dienara, Doctor Koenig is the father of Aegil Koenig, a good friend of Aer Soroval. :Leonis Regulus the Rivet King (maned helm) Regulus typically partners with Antares on assignments. He and Antares are both distrusted by Procyon. Squadron leader of the Leonis Corps. :Scorpius Antares the Flesh Marionette Antares regularly partners with Regulus and is very conspiratorial. He is distrusted by Procyon. He likes to make up long and ridiculous names. :Hydrus Alphard the Sleither (frog helm) Father of Vector Alphard :Phoenix Ankara Anna is a former Solaran Guard who seemingly has a deathwish after the loss of her betrothed. :Proxima Centauri (centurion) Binary :Sirius :Vulpecula :Lupus :Gemini :Eridanus (dragon) :Fornax the Infernal (demon) :Procyon the Hunter (wolf) :Draco (crown) Tertiary :Stella Polaris :Cepheus :Enki :L Cpl Crovinius the Blushing Crow One of the few remaining members of the Solaran guard, Crow is a bit of a cowboy. While regular knights are met with reprimands for breaking uniform, Crow typically ditches his helmet in favor of a hat and bandana as well as a bandoleer for his bayonet. :Virgo :Orion :Delita Alicestar Regular Knights :Gavin Wolf Like Dread Knight, Sorik, Gavin's armor is customized for personal taste. It is only due to his high level of power that he is allowed freedom over his look. :Sorik Having joined the Knights after the sealing of the demon Soulstorm, Sorik's life has been complicated by many twists of fate. He is now a loathsome demon marauder masquerading as a turncoat. :Primus Valerian the Supreme A particularly rambunctious Knight, Primus displays a need to rebel openly even amongst the likes of his fellow "Never Mind" drones. After he annihilated the Shadow-turned populace of Dienara with help from fellow Knight and local resident, Gaius, he branded himself with the number of those slain and then went on to flee the Knights with his cohort. :Arkhardt :Amaranthus Zeldt Alizarin A former adventurer named Ephasius Klein, he once courted Lauren of Euvaria and, on her disappearance during the Shadow Crisis, he tried and failed to locate her. Feeling disgraced, he later joined the Knights in hopes of eliminating all darkness. :Nikolai Omega Formerly, Klaus Bartuski, Nikolai joined the Knights after the Solaran Guard was disbanded. He is familiar with the pirate captain Tiger Hawke, Rinna Heart, Aeson Agnar, Autis, and Arkander. :Phineas Xarledan An alchemist secretly experimenting with necromancy, Xarledan is the creep who stole the nano-technology which has grown popular among the Knights. :Gaius Galatus the Joyous Gaius has always questioned his reasoning for joining the Knights. After being forced to slaughter his townspeople as they are consumed by darkness, he chooses to leave the Knights. :Arizona Liveley the Wilder Arizona is not the only member of the Knights whose past experience with Soulstorm influences her view of the darkness, but she is the bravest. :Ashcroft the Pursuer An eccentric entrepreneur whose past is shrouded in mystery, Ashcroft has an odd obsession with the Acolyte known as Blithe Darian. :Archbishop Amistha Originally known as Mathias, Amistha is the leader of the Knights, the army he founded to eliminate the darkness. Through questionable means, he managed to attain territory in Solaris.Category:Lists Category:Knights Category:The Order